List:Ogata Haruna Other Q
2015.01 LoGirl Interview On February 7, 2015, LoGirl published an article containing an interview with Ogata Haruna as part of their Hello! Project New Men 20 series:http://logirl.favclip.com/article/detail/374 ;How did you feel when you found out you passed the audition via video message? :I was so surprised, I thought to myself “Is this a dream?”. My mom was sitting next to me and we looked at each other like “Ehhh??” “Is this real??”. ;Except your mom, who had the biggest reaction in your family? :My grandma. She has been sick but when I told her I passed she really brightened up. She said “We haven’t seen each other in a while” and it seems she gotten a tablet. My grandma doesn’t use cell phones so I thought it would be hard for her, but she really studied how to use it and can use it just fine now. She looks at my blog everyday and has started using LINE. Its like it really gives me a reason to live. ;What did your friends say? :It was going to be announced at Budokan on August 30th at Morning Musume '14's Concert Tour Fall GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Graduation Special~ so I couldn’t say anything to my classmates. For about two weeks. During class I would think to myself “Soon you’re going to be standing at Budokan,”, I often felt like I was in a daze. ;When you auditioned did you say anything to your friends? :I told my good friends, and they often asked “Did you pass? Have you passed?”, but I only responded with “Iyaaa (can’t say)”. After the announcement, everyone got in touch with me. ;How was your schools reaction the day after the announcement? :I was super nervous. It felt strange that everyone would know. I was still nervous when I got to school and once I got to my classroom everyone came up to me at once. It was like I was a transfer student and it lasted about a month. It was like a had a ton of friends. ;Was it the first time you had auditioned for anything? :Yes. I had always been figure skating. In elementary and middle school, my mom would pick me up, I would go skating, and then come home. That was my life. ;It changed when you were in High School. :Thats right. In high school, I quit figure skating and for about half a year, how do you say…I lived a normal high school life. I definitely wanted a new challenge. I found out about the Morning Musume audition and decided to try. At first I thought I would do it at the end of my 2nd year of high school, but thought “After my 1st year, it may be my last chance,” so I auditioned and passed. ;Did you know about Morning Musume? :My friends loved them and sent me many things about them via cellphone, so I knew about them. I really just skated, so I didn’t watch tv at all. So, at the start I was watching lots of videos (about them). ;Does your figure skating experience help with dancing? :Its seems like that. I think that the hand movements are similar and skating is sort of like dancing. There definitely isn’t a difference in the rhythm. ;Is there a song you like within Hello! Project? :Before joining, I liked “What is LOVE?” and I had listened to it a lot. I also like ANGERME's “Yattaruchan” because it has Osakan-dialect. ;Do you you talk with Nakanishi Kana (who is also from Osaka) in Osakan dialect? :Thats right. It seemed like Nakanishi-san had lost her Osakan dialect. I wanted to fix it and said to her “Lets talk the same,”. From then on we dropped Keigo and spoke in Osakan dialect. The two of us call it the “Fixing my Osakan-dialect Project”. ;Did Juice=Juice's Uemura Akari (who is also from Osaka) not join the project? :Uemura-san has the image of speaking Tokyo Dialect but the first time we talked she used a lot of Osakan dialect. She became a speaking partner. So when the three of us can talk, its great. ;What are you like at school? :When I was small I tended to be a mediator, so in middle school I was on the student council. Therefore I had a very serious image I think, and I hardly spoke at all. “Make it clear when you talk,” is what I would say. ;In the 12th generation, are you the mediator? :Since I’m the oldest, I thought I would be like the big sister type, but we actually all talk a lot. “I can’t lose to them,” and “I don’t want them to get ahead of me,” is what I would always think. ;Do you have a rival in the 12th generation? :Everyone is good at dancing and singing, but in general it feels like Nonaka Miki would be my rival. ;Have you noticed any of the new members in other groups? :At the auditions the first people I auditioned with were Ozeki Mai and Shimamura Uta and we would talk. After that, I’ve become good friends with Morito Chisaki. We both have a similar look. I also seem to look similar to Sayashi Riho, so she is also my rival. ;Please give us your personal appeal. :With Morning Musume '15 on tour and at events I’m going to do my best. Someday, I would like to show off my figure skating to the fans. At concerts and events, I would like to show good form. References Category:Ogata Haruna